Self-piercing rivets are fastening mechanisms that have been widely used for the joining of non-ferrous materials and have demonstrated capability in joining ferrous materials as well. Self-piercing rivets join overlapping members by driving the rivet under pressure into the members, and creating a mechanical interference between the members and the rivet by using a die to modify the rivet geometry.